Ropes, Chains and Handcuffs
by BlackFruity
Summary: Three chapters Ropes, Chains and Handcuffs, 2 versions for each one. Each chapter is titled after a part of the main title of this story... and for good reasons too. SasuNaru. Pure and simple.


**_ROPES, CHAINS AND HANDCUFFS_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto the series, manga or their merchandise…_

_Warnings: There is a reason why this story is titled so… Sex, bondage and foul language…_

_The two parts have nothing to do with each other. They are just two different stories under the same title. Also, this story is some-what of an on going experiment for me at the moment so there may be time when it is changed when extra bits are added or deleted._

_Thank You!_

**Version 1 – **_Dark and exotic_

_Version 2 – _**Light and erotic**

Chapter One:

Ropes

**Version 1:**

Gazing up at the bright sanitary ceiling of the hospital room he was now considering a second home, Naruto reflected on the night before hand…

xXx

Once again, with the arrival of the new moon, as it has always been, Naruto had been pushed harshly against one of the brick walls of the pitch black alley. Arms pinned to his side and his lips are attacked by another's.

He was soon surrounded by welcomed warmth.

His mouth, invaded by his attacker's tongue, let loose continues moans as he fully submitted to those now wondering hands, his arms hanging limply by his sides.

He gasped in the icy winter night air as lips trailed down his chin and started licking and nibbling harshly on the soft flesh of his neck, bruising and occasionally breaking the skin.

His body writhed uncontrollably and moans constantly spilled forth from his gaping jaw.

"Please… ohhh, please mo-ah! M-more… ohhh…." He was careful as to whisper as being found right now was not a option they could afford and, no matter how many times he had done this with _him,_ he would always be reduced to a moaning body of want and need, begging to be taken, begging to be broken.

The other's right hand had snaked its way underneath his baggy black shirt, softly caressing the skin and tracing the defining lines of muscle on his stomach and chest before deftly pinching his left nipple, twisting and pulling before the mouth that was attacking his neck was now sucking the hardened flesh.

Naruto barely noticed as one of the offending hands drifted away from his body and into hi attacker's pocket…

Ropes, ones that he had become all too familiar with, were thin but sturdy, hard to break and were being used to bind his wrists together as his arms were held above his head.

The hands resumed their roaming towards and around the blonde's waist, then the offending hands slithered towards Naruto's rear and grasped.

A painful cry washed over his ears and he continued massaging the soft flesh while still dinning on his prey's neck.

Once sufficient that the flesh was bruised, his hands roamed to the front of the blonde and untied his black sweat pants.

A sneer caressed the attacker's features, though it was too dark for Naruto see, as he thought that no matter how hard the blonde teen tried, he would always end up moaning like a whore.

When Naruto felt his pants hit the ground he quickly stepped out of them before he was swiftly lifted from the ground and, without needing to be prodded, wrapped his legs around his attacker's waist so he would not fall.

Whispering to be taken, Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he felt the tip of his attacker's dick rub against his anal hole, teasing him.

"Please… take me… fuck me…"

He drove himself deep within the warmth and flesh of his pray, quickly using a bundled piece of cloth to muffle most of the scream before he did so and then watching passionately as the blonde's face contorted in both unbearable pain and overwhelming pleasure.

Driving himself over and over into the unprepared entrance of his _toy_, it was not long before he felt the added warmth of Naruto's blood lubricate him and run down his legs.

Being careful not to make a sound, the overshadowed male pulled all the way out and then rammed fully back inside Naruto's anus.

Naruto threw his head back, just missing the brick wall behind him and screaming into the cloth before he was taken over by his own orgasm.

Feeling the searing sting of cum on his innards, it wasn't long before they both slid down to the ground. Blood pooled beneath them as the smell of copper and sweat filled the air.

xXx

Opening his eyes, Naruto was slightly surprised to see Sasuke sitting in the chair next to his bed. They exchanged a look before they both closed their eyes, one to rest and one to wait.

It was the same routine as always…

_Version 2:_

It had gone too far. Never has it ended like this.

Naruto's arms were bound in unyielding ropes. Blindfolded and gagged, Naruto would have been shaking from fear if he were not already shaking from the cold as the iced wind sliced through his bared skin.

He had only just step foot into his apartment when he was attacked. He knew who it was without question, but he had never expected him to turn up at his home, not to mention in broad daylight, nor strip him to the skin and bind him.

Oh, how he wished to have remembered to close that window…

Another shiver savagely racked down his spine.

"Cold?" The voice slashed through the air. "It is too stuffy in here to close the window… but I can think of another way to warm you up."

A gentle touch traced down left side, his right side pressed against his bed. The cold soon dissipated and blood started rushing through his veins.

He was soon pushed onto his back, straddled at his hips, arms, tied, were behind his back.

A gasp broke out from his throat as something distinctively hard was pressed into his groin.

"Sa-… Sasuke!" Naruto received a hum of acknowledgment from the teen atop of him, his hands skimming over his chest. "What are you-ah! You d-doing here?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Naruto felt the Uchiha shift his weight and soon felt a gush of warm air brush his left ear. "I'm seducing you." Naruto gulped.

His mouth was soon covered by soft, petal like lips and his relaxed slightly. The kiss itself was soft and caring but it wasn't long before he felt those lips move south bound, across his right cheek and down to his adams apple and sucking softly before laying butterfly kisses down his chest and over to his right nipple that was then gently gnawed on.

Making the flesh red and moist, Sasuke soon started again on his track south.

Dipping his tongue into his lover's navel before licking his way east to his sharp hipbone, Sasuke then started sucking while caressing the other's thighs.

"Sasuke…" Naruto was sweating and breathing hard, wishing that teme would hurry up and get to his very hard and throbbing member.

Hearing the whine from his lover, Sasuke graced him with wrapping his hand around the base of his lover's cock.

A hissed yes ghosted the Uchiha's ears before he licked the tip. Moans of begging assaulted him as he gently massaged Naruto's cock while teasingly licking the tip.

Taking pity, Sasuke placed his free hand on his lover's hip and immediately deep throated Naruto.

Throwing his head back and screaming his pleasure to the world, Naruto writhed under his lover, groaning and moaning encouragements as Sasuke performed his perfected oral arts.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed from his abused throat and went lax as the after effects of his orgasm played over his body.

Previously mentioned Uchiha smiled softly before leaning up and kissing his blonde dobe and allowing him to taste his own produce while he untied Naruto's arms.

Feeling pressure being applied to his still clothed and throbbing penis, Sasuke let out a soft groan as Naruto's hand massaged him for a while before the hand moved up and into his shorts and then his boxers.

Naruto gently grasped his beloved's cock and softly massaged the member as he moved his hand up and down the throbbing flesh, rubbing the head with his thumb and dragging it down the under side, Sasuke moaned before collapsing onto his lover.

Naruto pulled out his hand before licking away the cum then reaching down to kiss Sasuke full on the lips.

They softly played with their tongues before falling asleep in each other's arms…

_Next Chapter: Chains_

_Naruto is a prisoner…_

_Naruto is playing Cops and Robbers…_

_Hope you all enjoyed my first true attempt at bondage!_

_.: Dedicated to Bakamitai for giving me the inspiration and encouragement:._


End file.
